


Return of the Thin White Duke

by Themadnessman



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Gen, Hordak has a bad time, Horde Prime is a dick, I think I'm a clone now, Xenophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 09:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themadnessman/pseuds/Themadnessman
Summary: "The return of the Thin White Duke, throwing darts in lovers' eyes..."A day in the life of Horde Prime.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Return of the Thin White Duke

Horde Prime, Leader of the Horde.

Conquerer of a thousand worlds.

Master of the endless legions.

Routine was important for a being such as him, and so after an optimal amount of rest, he took to his vanity. Appearance was an important part of his role as emperor, he could not allow himself to look anything less than what he was, absolutely perfect.

And as such, it was routine for Prime to spend an hour each morning ensuring he looked impeccable. This was one such morning, like any other, that was until he heard a cough from behind him.

Who would dare...

"Horde Prime, my lord, I bring a message from the navigators."

Ah, a low ranking clone, not one of his higher officers, good. It wouldn't be missed. Fixing himself up as best he could, for the time being, Horde Prime calmly got to his feet, towering over the smaller clone in size.

"Report."

The clone's eyes momentarily widened, Prime gave it a moment to process the event. It wasn't often a low ranking clone got to see the revered leader of the Horde, let alone hear him speak in person.

"T-t-the navigators my lord, they report that there has been an energy source located a few systems away. It's... Like nothing they've ever seen before. Nothing _anybody _ has seen before if the records are to be believed."

Truly? This was interesting... But was it worth diverting from the _Velvet Glove's_ current course? 

"The location of this energy source also correlates with the signal Horde Clone two one seven nine sent us a few months ago my lord." The clone continued, Prime's stoicism turned to a smile, then his composure faded entirely, and he burst into laughter.

"This is a cosmic joke!" Prime cried out with difficulty. "The defect and this energy source are related? Perhaps he managed to do something useful for once in his life. This is too interesting to ignore, I will command the navigators to divert our course from Phantos to this... New system. The energy source will be ours." Prime took a seat again at his vanity, still facing the lowly clone.

"You have served me well Clone six eight four one. Kneel."

Clone six eight four one with pure delight on his face did so, almost afraid to look into Prime's eyes it instead stared at the ground. Prime stared at it for a moment, appreciating the devotion this clone had shown...

And grasped its neck with his clawed hand.

"I am sorry Clone six eight four one. You were simply unlucky. You caught me without my last layer of makeup." 

To its credit, Clone six eight four one didn't even struggle. It looked into Horde Prime's eyes one last time before he tightened his grip and a sickening crack echoed throughout his chambers.

Perfect. Now, it appeared routine would have to change for the moment, he was needed on the command deck. Once he arrived at the location of the energy source the defect would have to be debriefed to see what he knew. Once that was done the reeducation could begin. As flawed as the defect had become it had once been useful, it would have taken Horde Prime significantly longer to conquer Krytis without the strategic skill of that particular clone. He would serve Horde Prime once more, merely without its delusions of individuality, of being equal with a living god.

All would be as it should be.


End file.
